You took my heart away
by Seki
Summary: A sorta prologue for my other fic, Reflections. RuHanaSenHana. Written to the song "You took my heart away"


Notes: My sorta prologue to Reflections. I must add that Reflections and this fic was inspired by Ran Mouri-san's Redemption: Chapter 1.

 But no, I'm not continuing Reflections ^^;

Disclaimer: SlamDunk and all its characters belong to Inoue Takehito.

****

**You took my heart away**

Staring at the moon so blue   
Turning all my thoughts to /you/   
I was without hopes or dreams   
Try to dull an inner scream

Hanamichi gazed out at the window, where the pale moon hung high in the night sky. It had been a year since he had begun his new life. A year had passed since the day Kaede left him. Although he was determined not to think about it, it still hurt when it came back to him.

~Flashback~

"Ha- Sakuragi, I'm sorry. It's been fun, but I have to follow my dream."

The voice was cold, emotionless. Just like always. Never revealing what was on his mind. And after those icy words cut his heart, Rukawa simply walked out of his life, and his back view disappeared in the mist of rain. Drenched, standing in the rain, Hanamichi slumped against the wall. He wanted to scream at Rukawa, but all that came out from his mouth were soft, quiet sobs. The salty tears mingled with the cool rain, flowing down his face. 

"Hanamichi-kun, are you alright?"

He looked up to see the same azure eyes looking back at him. No. This pair of eyes was warmer, and he felt himself melting into the deep blue. Those eyes seemed to be boring through his, probing and searching for his soul. The owner of those eyes lowered his umbrella and held Hanamichi by the shoulders gently.

But you saw me through   
Walking on the path of air   
See your faces everywhere   
As you melt this heart of stone   
You take my hand and guide me home   
And now, I'm in love 

"Hanamichi-kun? Are you alright? Hanami-"

Sendoh was shocked when Hanamichi hugged him tightly and started to sob like a little lost child. After a few moments, he hugged Hanamichi back, stroking his back gently, trying to calm him down. It hurt him a lot seeing his love look so depressed.

"Maa, Hana-kun. I understand." He dropped a whisper in Hanamichi's ear, hugging the redhead tighter.

~Flashback~

Hanamichi looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Slipping back into the covers, he turned to face his boyfriend. Akira had saved him that day. After that night, he had always confided in Akira, and Akira, in turn, encouraged him a lot, bringing him out of  the gray world Rukawa had left him in. They became best friends and became very close, so, when Akira asked him to be his boyfriend, he gladly accepted.

You took my heart away   
When my whole world was gray   
You gave me everything and a little bit more   
And when its cold at night   
And you sleep by my side   
You become the meaning of my life   
  
Living in a world so cold   
You are there to warm my soul   
You came to mend a broken heart   
You gave my life a brand new star   
And now, I'm in love   
  


Holding your hand   
I won't fear tomorrow   
Here were we stand   
We'll never be alone 

He stared at the peaceful features of Akira. After they had gotten together, Hanamichi felt as if his world had brightened up again. He felt euphoric when he was with Akira. He had thought that he could never fall in love again, but he had proved him wrong. Now, all that was on his mind was Akira, Akira, Akira. It wasn't the way when he was with Rukawa. Rukawa's name was like something to remind him that he belonged to the fox. But now, Akira's name in his mind made him feel wanted, as if he finally reached a place where he belonged. He felt, no, he knew that he was truly in love with Akira, and not just using him as Rukawa's replacement, which was why he was afraid when he first went out with Akira. Hanamichi did not deny the fact that he was still hurt inside when he thought about Rukawa, but now, he was totally devoted to Akira, just like Akira was devoted to him. Sighing in bliss, he bent over, giving Akira a soft kiss on the lips before lowering his lids and returning to sleep.  
  
Living in a world so cold   
You are there to warm my soul   
You came to mend a broken heart   
You gave my life a brand new star   
And now, I'm in love   
  
Holding your hand   
I won't fear tomorrow   
Here were we stand   
We'll never be alone   
  


Outside the apartment of Sendoh Akira and Sakuragi Hanamichi, a lone and dark figure was leaning against a tree, looking up at the open window. He fingered a photo gently. It was a photo of Sendoh and Hanamichi sitting close together, Sendoh's arm around Hanamichi, holding him very close. 

"Hana-kun...." Then the figure suddenly clenched his fist, crushing the photo in the process. 

".....Sendoh Akira...Damn you."

And for the first time, drops of tears fell from the piercing ice-blue eyes.

~OWARI  
  



End file.
